


tripping is the way to my heart

by luthorstark



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Kara Danvers, Crack, F/F, Fluff, Kara is her usual clumsy self, Lena's friends tease her a lot, Luthors are good in this one, SuperCorp, Underage Drinking, Useless Lesbian Lena Luthor, and Lena is smitten af, her only issue is her gayness for Kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 03:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19985296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthorstark/pseuds/luthorstark
Summary: Lena Luthor has always prided herself on the reputation she holds and how she takes advantage from it. She's like a goth version of Regina George, but hotter and a lot nicer. So, when the awkward, clumsily adorable and madly attractive new girl, Kara Danvers, arrives, her world gets upside down when she finds herself harbouring feelings for this girl. And when her friends find out, hell breaks loose.But Kara's clumsiness is not a problem if Lena gets the girl to fall for her.





	tripping is the way to my heart

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with this fluffy piece because after that trailer, man, I needed it. 
> 
> As always, enjoy!

Lena Luthor has always prided herself on being highly respected, what with her surname and the wealth and prestige that comes with it. She’s quite proud of being part of a family that is seen as sophisticated and nothing short of intelligent.

Ever since she started attending Midvale’s High School, Lena has been the main source of whispers and half-built gossip on the halls. Every step she takes is over analysed by those who envy her; every single outfit and hairstyle are copied by those who seem to idolise her; and every word that leaves her mouth, is studied by classmates and teachers, and kept for future reference.

She’s like a goth version of those mean girls usually seen in old movies, but ten thousand times hotter and a very nice character. High cheekbones and chiselled jawline, porcelain skin and streaking dark hair that contrasts just in the most astonishing way with her dreamy, forest green eyes. Slim long legs, delicate hands, collarbones for days and an hourglass figure that makes her look straight out of Olympus. Let alone her genius mind, she’s brilliant in every area she decides to perform. 

Lena is half of the school’s wildest dream, and the girl is aware of that; being told so multiple times is an efficient ego booster. So, yes. If asked, Lena would admit on a heartbeat that she’s proud of her image; the reputation she holds and how she takes advantage from it. She is one of those people that everyone wish they could be, because she excels in everything she does without too much effort. 

The issue is, there’s a small thing she’s not very good at at all. That minuscule thing being hiding  massive crush Lena developed on the awkward, clumsily adorable and handsome new girl, Kara Danvers.

Lena is used to people looking at her when she passes by, but since the day the vivacious girl arrived, more and more students seem to be attracted to her, like she’s got a natural pull and is alluring everyone to like her, Lena included. Kara has her wrapped around her finger, and that seems to amuse her friends, whom haven’t let her alone for a second since they found out.

“Sooo, the new girl, uh?” Helena says, smirk plastered on her face.

Lena shifts on the cafeteria’s uncomfortable bench and dips a piece of pancake in maple syrup, taking her time to savour the warm sweetness in her mouth. She waits for anything to happen, maybe a random kid setting off the fire alarm or an asteroid she hasn’t heard of crashing on Earth, but, unfortunately, nothing happens, so Lena’s left with the impending pain that answering  that specific question would bring.

She bursts on a laugh she hopes sounds dismissing, but it’s nervous instead, in the way it trembles at the end. “I have no idea what you are talking about.”

Lena feels four pair of eyes glued to her face, does everything on her willpower to not let the flush creep up her neck.

“No, dear. Lying won’t do.” Jack says leaning forward, elbows placed on the table while his brown eyes scrutinise Lena. “Not now, when Lillian confirmed our suspicions last week’s dinner.”

Lena’s face furrows. “Since when are you on first name basis with Mother?”

“Since she adores me, and would want me to be your boo if you weren’t, you know-“ he gets closer to her and whispers-“getting into lesbi.”

Her shoulders shake with laughter, a hand running to her mouth as she chews faster. 

Lillian has always been kind of protective with Jack, praising him and confessing good guys like Jack are extinguishing fast. And Lena loves that her mother seems to get so well with her friends -she really does- but not when it means the woman is going to divulge secrets Lena disclosed when she was on a daze after her mother had  oh so softly started braiding her hair.

“Is that so?” Lena asks, hoping he takes the bait.

“That’s obvious, Lena.” He says, caressing the joke of a beard he’s been growing since freshman year. “She realised that I had the biggest crush on you and became my pal when you let me do- Ouch, Samantha!” Jack complains when Sam slaps the back of his head, huffing when she quirks an eyebrow at him.

“She’s dodging the question, you moron.” Sam intervenes.

Lena sips from the styrofoam cup, grimacing when the cold coffee reaches her palate. She tries delaying the dreadful truth, but when she sees her friends looking at her with soft amusement, quirked lips and hopeful excitement, Lena decides that there’s nothing she has to hide from them. “I mean, how could you not?”

Jack’s fork clatters on the table while Jess, who had been quiet the whole lunch break, splutters, “I wasn’t expecting you to admit it so quickly!” 

They all laugh, except Lena, who’s looking down at her plate with a blush adorning her cheeks.

Sam clears her throat and Lena looks up at the subtle of attention. “Kara is hot. I’d definitely tap that.”

“Isn’t she like, your girlfriend’s sister?” Jack interrupts Sam when she’s about to answer. “Anyway. She’s a total sweetheart. We share English studies and everybody loves her, even Mr. Carr is infatuated with her.” He adds, and Lena perks up at that tidbit of information.

As much as she hears the things being spoken about herself, she also has the privilege of getting the exclusive about other people. Lena’s very pleased with the amount of intel she’s got on the younger Danvers. So, of course, she knows that Kara is an absolute joy to share time with. They’ve had a total of seven interactions, no more than five minutes each -not that Lena’s counting- and she’s already gathered that Kara is unbelievably kind and thoughtful, has a blinding smile and wonderful abs. The main reasons behind a rational high school crush.

It doesn’t come as a surprise when her friends start to gush about their own interactions with the subject of Lena’s infatuation, well, everyone aside from Helena.

“Haven’t had the chance to get acquaintanced with her just yet.” She shrugs. “Don’t know where the show begins, but I can see where your crush comes from. I can smell her happiness from here,” she punctuates, looking across the cafeteria where Kara’s sitting with her own group of friends at a near table, head held back with a boisterous laugh. Lena smiles at the sight. “Plus, she’s got in herself that right amount of clumsiness that is insanely charming, and the confidence a person that good looking has the right to have. Not my type, but excellent catch, Luthor.” Helena says, adding a wink to her speech for good measure.

Lena pushes away her empty plate, taking big sips from her water bottle. “She’s ... indeed all of that, but not that clumsy. Kara handles herself rather well.” Lena closes the cap and defends her argument, standing up to her friend for a girl she doesn’t even know that well. She groans when a chorus of incredulous hums reverberate around the table.

“Yeah, of course.”

“She does!”

Then, a loud crash rumbles across the whole cafeteria. Everybody is looking at Kara’s table, at Kara laying on the floor after seemingly have fallen off her chair. Alex and the rest of her friends are laughing, while Kara shakes off the dust from her jeans with a scowl, until she catches the joy on her friends’ expressions and then she’s smiling brighter than the sun.

It is beautiful, and Lena’s heart thumps. Steady beats accompanying the now familiar sentiment that’s been fitted right beside her ribcage for a long time now.

“Alex! That grape was supposed to fly into my mouth, not my eye!” Kara complains, taking back her spot on the table.

“Does she handle herself well now?”

Lena avoids Helena’s knowing haze and flips her off.

//

Winter approaches faster than previous years, so it means their P.E. classes can’t keep going on at the school’s snow-covered playing fields, and Lena’s grateful because she really hates having to run around and get all sweaty. She wishes she could go back on time and change her mind, doesn’t matter if she dies of hypothermia.

Having P.E. in the arena means one significant thing, Lena’s sharing an entire hour with Kara Danvers. 

And it’s okay, it’s really okay. 

She cherishes the few classes she gets to share with Kara, but seeing her with a shirt so tight on her shoulders that looks like it could rip any second and shorts so short, showing her toned thighs. Lena’s prone to nosebleeds.

Her classmates are currently in the middle of a dodgeball game. Lena has never been good at sports, so she sits and enjoys the match while Kara, on the other hand, is a complete natural at it. She leads her team and encourages them to take their shot even if it means that the chances of losing start aggressively increasing. Kara runs and dodges like a professional, laughing all the time. Lena adores the way her eyes crinkle every time she does that.

It’s entertaining and funny at the same time, the other students sitting on the bench seem to agree. Kara throws balls like an expert, but she stumbles and crashes with her teammates at any given chance. She’s so messy and beautiful and ... Lena is a goner.

She is so mesmerised by the way Kara’s arm flex when she leans back to take a shot, that she doesn’t even notice the figure creeping on her from behind, that’s until Lena hears a crunch beside her ear and startles, holding a hand against her sternum.

“For Pete’s sake, Jack!” 

He laughs and descends a step of the aluminium bleachers, sitting right next to Lena. “Like what you see?”

Like Pavlovian stimuli, Lena rolls her eyes at his jab. She knows if she gives him even a microscopic dose of attention, she’ll probably end up with a headache by the end of the hour.

“Kara is quite fantastic at any sport,” he says, “don’t know how, though. She’s a tad clumsy, that’s why I fancy her. Someday us clums will rule the world.” Jack lays back with a proud smile.

Lena hasn’t really admitted outright that Kara is a bit of a mess and when she tries to contend her position, Kara manages to prove her wrong. Whether it be with a experiment gone wrong at the lab, or crashing against walls when she runs so fast she can’t even stop herself or even the zillion times she’s stumbled and fallen at school. It’s kind of obvious that Kara doesn’t have a lot of control over her long limbs, that makes Lena curious because ... aren’t all extraterrestrial beings supposed to be so poised? -Lena’s not oblivious about that, either- But it’s perfect, and so endearingly Kara, that Lena can’t complain about it - not when she gives everyone a guilty grin and keeps moving around like a kid on a sugar rush. 

Lena keeps being laughed at when her friends are around, they’re used to Lena being attracted to people like similar to her; cold headed, often composed and in control. It’s still shocking for them to know that Kara Danvers has such a death grip on her. But if it means Lena gets to feel the consuming flames burning up her chest, she would endure everyone coming after her.

She nods and focuses on the game, hoping that Kara’s team wins, even if it means her team loses and the entire class has to run ten laps around the arena. Lena would gladly crawl in circles around the whole high school if she gets to hear Kara’s excited holler and see her jump and pump her fists when they win.

They keep watching, until there’s only Kara and three other kids from the opposite team. Before they know it, she’s dodged balls from each player and is winning the game for her own team.

Lena stands up and claps before she realises what she’s doing. With a pointed look from Jack, she sits back on the bench and blushes a deep red. Nonetheless, she can’t help the fond smile that lights up her entire face when Kara throws the remaining ball on her hands and turns around to celebrate, she doesn’t notice the ball has bounced and it’s going straight to the back of her head until it’s too late and the rubber sphere lands on her with a soft thud. Lena’s on her feet on a second, her hands clammy and eyes wide when she hears her laugh and dismiss the whole thing like if was nothing as she keeps shouting encouraging words. Kara’s glowing with happiness over such a mundane thing and Lena? She’s never been more in love.

“Chips?” Jacks offers, she doesn’t have the heart to reject him.

//

They’re all sitting once again on their table at the cafeteria when it happens. Lena could’ve prevented it, but she froze when she saw a blonde mop of hair approaching them. By the time she regains her composure, it’s already too late.

She watches the scene unfold in front of her, suspiciously slow, like in a movie. Kara sits next to Jess and smiles at Sam, who’s at her other side. Her kind blue eyes get a tad bit brighter when they land on Lena’s. 

Kara greets them, then turns around and steals a biscuit from Sam’s plate.

She shoves her, Lena narrows her eyes at the familiar interaction. “Hey! That’s not cool, you Robin Hood,” Sam says and bumps Kara’s shoulder.

“He worked for the greater good, so do I,” Kara says while munching, traces of sugar stain her lower lip.

“He-“ Helena interferes, dragging her long nails across the table-“stole from the rich, to give to the poor. So, dear Kara, what kind of greater good do you work for, sweetheart?”

Lena can see Kara swallowing out of the corner of her eye. She looks like a deer caught in the headlights, cleaning her hands and mouth with a napkin Sam offers her when she finishes the pastry. By the surprised expression on her face, Lena suspects that she wasn’t expecting Helena to acknowledge her presence at all, still, she manages to charm the pants out of them when she shrugs and says, “the greater good of a full belly, I suppose.”

Helena laughs, shaking her head with a amused grin on her painted lips. Lena has to bite her cheeks to stop grinning like a smitten maniac.

“So, Kara,” Sam says, “to what do we owe the pleasure of your presence?”

“Um ... yeah, right.” Kara rubs the back of her neck. “Have you seen Alex? She told us that she was going to meet us here after class, but ... well, she-she hasn’t.” 

Lena hates when people stutter. It sounds wonderful when Kara does.

Sam gets her phone out of her jacket and hums, meeting Kara’s expectant eyes. “Apparently, she’s late with a paper, so she is not meeting you for lunch today.”

Kara deflates, Lena almost reaches out to soothe the crinkle between her eyebrows. “Well, she could’ve told me that herself,” she grumbles, “thanks anyway, Sam.” She kisses her cheek and starts to stand up, but Jess stops her - Lena hates Jess.

“Leaving so soon?” She offers a sweet smile. Kara fidgets with her glasses, letting out a nervous laugh when her eyes lock with Lena, as if she was asking for permission. Kara tilts her head when Lena smiles at her, too. 

“I don’t want to disturb your lunch break.” She looks at Sam for help.

If Lena didn’t know that Sam and Kara were close, she would’ve gotten a little ... envious of her friend. She wishes she could talk to Kara without bursting the blood vessels on her nose.

“You’re not interrupting anything. Actually, I think some of us would enjoy the company.” Jack teases and Lena has a unforeseen vision of herself strangling him.

Jack, Kara and Sam talk for the longest time. They are more acquainted with each other than the other three girls on the table. It’s not like Lena and Kara haven’t spoken once in their life, they have. But those are encounters full of shy smiles and blushes and Lena’s heart threatens to explode every time.

She doesn’t even know why she acts like that -except she knows why-, she’s used to smirking and flirty conversations. Lena’s always preferred the kind of affairs that are not promiscuous, per se, but full of wanton and hot staring. She’s not used to this kind of vanilla love and bashful crushes that intimidate her a lot more than everything she’s ever had before. That was before Kara, she had never met someone like her.

She’s abstracted in her own thoughts, until a soft voice brings her back.

“Um ... so-sorry,” she stutters, “could you repeat that?”

Lena hates when people stutter. She never thought she would be the one doing it.

Kara smiles. “I was asking about Lex. Haven’t seen him since they left for Uni.”

Lena perks up at the mention of her older brother. “I think he’s coming back for summer break, only a few weeks though. He’s starting his internship at LuthorCorp.” She smiles, pride visible on her face.

“That’s amazing!” The genuine smile Kara gives her makes her insides melt.

“What about Clark?” Lena inquires, deciding that she was going to make the most out of their conversation.

“He’s thriving at university too! We've spoken a few times, and he makes it sound like a dream!” They smile at each other for a few bits.

Jack claps loudly and they both jump in surprise. Lena glares at him and he shrugs. 

In cue, Kara stands again and says goodbye, one leg on each side of the bench around the table. In her all thumbs fashion, she manages to step on her shoelaces and stumbles, tries to stop her fall with her hand on the table but she still lands on half of Lena’s lap. Lena has never hated and loved more her luck.

Like the gentlewoman she is, her arms intertwine around Kara’s waist, whose eyes are so wide she looks like a comedy cartoon. Lena coughs and Kara scatters to get up, muttering soft apologies and laughing with her cheeks red as she bolts out of there as fast as she can without looking suspicious.

Lena’s still breathing hard when she hears Nia’s excited voice, “you’ve got this, tiger!”

And as she turns back to Kara’s table, she catches a glimpse of her best friends patting her shoulders and back on congratulations.

Lena’s throat is sore at the end of the day thanks to the thousand times she groaned after her friends’ remarks.

//

“Nia! Brainy!” Kara’s loud yell reaches her ears from the football field before she sees the source of the sudden hustle. “Stop now, I’m being serious,” she says, but the way her voice cracks with laughter cancels the seriousness of her statement.

Lena is having lunch with her friends, picking from her fruit salad, when Kara comes in, chasing Nia and Querl in a full body grape costume. Lena bursts into laughter.

Apparently, the young couple wanted to prank her and stole her clothes from her locker while she was on drama. Why would Kara be dressed as a grape for her class? That’s beyond Lena’s area of expertise.

The thing is, she looks absolutely ridiculous and anyone who has already notice the three junior students is probably laughing too. Her blonde hair is windswept and she huffs when she almost retrieves her clothes from Nia’s possession, only for the girl to skilfully dodge her and throw the fabric back to her boyfriend. Brainy laughs too, and Lena is kind of surprised with seeing such an expressive reaction from him.

“Oh god. Look, we’ve got front row on a circus for free,” Helena states with a amused glint on her eyes while looking at Lena.

She would feel embarrassed if she wasn’t so used to it by now. So Lena just brushes the comment off. “She’s so damn cute,” Lena whispers but by the looks she gets from Jess and Sam, she knows she failed on being subtle.

“Why haven’t you asked her out already?” Sam questions. 

“Yeah,” Jack says, “you’ve been crushing on her, hard, since she got here, like half a year ago.”

Lena shrugs and looks at her nails, feigning disinterest.

“By now, you would have hooked up with whoever you fancy for the week and moved on,” Helena adds.

Lena straightens her back and clenches her jaw. “Kara’s not like that.” Lena glares at Helena. “I just don’t fancy her, I like her. Like massive lots like her, I’m not going to treat her like I’m a fucking predator and she’s my prey. She deserves so much more.”

“You just wanna have soft sex with her in the back of your Audi?” Helena prompts, making Lena laugh. “She’s made you go all mushy.”

Lena sighs and tucks a strand of dark hair behind her pierced ear, “I really mean it when I say I like her, guys. I also know I haven’t been serious about anyone like, ever,” she exhales shakily, “but I want to do right by her and I get nervous every time she looks at me, so I don’t think I can properly ask her out without having a stroke.”

“Ladies and gentlemen, Lena Luthor has been officially tamed.” Jack lifts his coffee cup and they all cheer.

“Yeah, yeah. You’re all so fun.”

Tearing her gaze away from her friends, she notices Kara has gotten ahold again of her clothes. Lena isn’t prepared for when Kara removes the stupid costume and is left in a sports bra and black tights. Kara hastily puts on a white t-shirt and runs a hand trough her blonde locks. Lena’s mouth is void of moisture after having caught a sliver of her tanned, ripped abdomen.

“Somebody please warn me if my nose starts bleeding,” Lena begs.

“Why would your nose start bleeding? Are you okay?” Kara asks, coming out of nowhere and Lena has to hold a hand over her chest, fearing that her heart would escape.

“I’m okay. Thanks for asking, though.” Lena smiles and is rewarded with a even wider grin from the blonde. “You looked  grape in that costume,” she adds and then cringes.

Her friends and Nia snicker, and her cheeks feel like if they were on fire. 

Lena doesn’t feel that bad about her horrible pun when Kara’s eyes widen, and then she’s throwing her head back, shoulders shaking with laughter.

“That was hilarious!” She admits. “We gotta head back to the theatre, but I’ll see you around?” Kara says walking away, Lena’s filled with hope at the question. She nods and Kara throws both arms around Nia’s and Querl’s shoulders and leaves.

“I’m really  grape-ful I got the chance to hear Lena make a pun for the first time ever,” Jack says and she launches an actual grape at him. She flips him off when Jack catches the fruit with his mouth and smirks.

//

When summer begins, it brings Lex back to the Luthor manor and Lena is static to once again be with her brother. Except that her mother apparently told him about Kara and he hasn’t given her a break since he arrived. She missed him so much, but now she just wants him gone.

“Is she coming today?” Lex asks with his signature boyish grin in place.

“I suppose she is.” Lena answers.

She places her faith in Kara. Their parents are out of town - a impromptu business trip or something. Lex would never miss the chance to throw a party, so they invited some friends from school and Lena personally asked Kara to come. So she might be hopeful to see her.

“Lena, you’re bouncing on your heels.” He smiles.

“Well, I really want to see her.” She retorts and squirms when her brother jabs her side.

“Ow, are you in love?” He says, spelling the letters for her. 

Lex is getting ready the jugs of beer, taking them from the truck they ordered to the backyard.

Lena thinks about it - about Lex’s question. And there’s the small chance he isn’t wrong. Lena’s been harbouring such feelings for the same girl for over a year, and they’ve grown to be something stronger after recent events. She knows she doesn’t just like Kara anymore and she knows that Kara may feel the same. They’re past the phase of stealing glances and stuttering around each other, now well into knowing everything there’s is to know about each other.

She pushes him, but her face lights up like a Christmas tree. "Sod off." Lena dumps the rest of the package of chips on the glass bowl. “Maybe I am.”

By the time her friends arrive, she’s pacing around in her bedroom. A few swimsuits strewn on her bed as options for the evening. 

“The black one, no doubt.” Sam says from the beanbag in the corner of her bedroom.

“It makes your boobs look phenomenal,” Jess adds.

“Yes, it does,” Jack says and the girls turn to look at him. “What? Everybody has noticed that! Your girlfriend will thank us.” He splutters and Helena tells him to shut up. Lena beams at his wording and laughs when she sees his tropical button up and shorts.

“You look cute.” 

“Thanks, baby.”

“The black one? You sure?” Lena asks again, uncertainty crossing her face.

She wants to look good, not even for Kara - not at all. She’s grown even more confident since the day she finally asked her out on a date and the girl almost fainted, repeating time after time that she never thought Lena of all people would like her that way. Ever since, Kara’s been the first to remind her everyday how beautiful she is and that she feels lucky to be with Lena. She’s not vain, but hell if she feels good after three months of constant praising.

“If you want Kara to have monkey business with you at the end of the evening, by all means.” Helena turns around and looks at herself in the mirror, nodding at what she sees.

Lena bites her lip, grabs the two piece suit and heads for the bathroom before she can change her mind.

The party is at full swing when they go downstairs, and Lena goes to prepare shots for them. She’s in the middle of cutting lime in slices for the tequila when she sees her. Kara is already looking at her, blue eyes a shade darker than usual. She’s chatting with Clark, so Lena decides not to interrupt them and finishes the beverages.

She and Jack head to the pool deck, where the party is unfolding. Sam left to spend time with Alex, Jess is probably flirting with some guy and Helena, well, only god knows what she might be doing.

The music is good and the weather is even better. Lena is really having a good time; the drinks she’s had taste wonderful and before she knows she’s already tipsy.

When the chanting start, Lena blinks, trying to focus.

“Oh dear lord.” She hears Jack gasp and follows after him.

She doesn’t know how they made it happen, she only knows that it’s actually happening. Two pull up bars stand high on the grass patch next to the gravel landscaping that leads to the pool.

Every single soul on the party is gathered around, even the ones that were playing volleyball on the pool stop to look at them.

Lena’s mouth goes dry when she sees Kara removing her shirt. A dark red bikini covers way too little skin, Lena’s just  too gay for that.

“So ... as I was saying before Miss Danvers decided to put on a show,” Lex says, making Kara grin sheepishly, “these two are going to do good ol’ pull ups. The last one to fall, is the winner. Easy peasy.”

A lot of people start shouting names, but Lena can’t for the love of god hear what they’re saying. She focuses on the way Kara flexes her arms before grabbing the bar.

At Lex’s tell, the pair start and Lena doesn’t even notice Kara’s rival until Jack mentions how handsome Clark has gotten since they left Midvale.

The two cousins start slowly, Lena wonders how long it would take for them to even start feeling the exercise, but the faint red glow from the party lights let her know that maybe they have been preparing for a while. It’s a fair battle.

Lena is enraptured with the way Kara’s six pack glimmers under the sunset, drops of sweat go down and Lena wants to lick her abdomen more than anything else she’s ever wanted before. It shines and flexes hard. Her arms, they look like they could explode at any given moment. They are so solid, and Kara looks powerful right now, Lena might cry if she doesn’t get her way with her tonight.

They are already nearing sixty pull ups and don’t seem to slow down anytime soon. Lena looks around, dizzier than before from seeing Kara do ...  that and she sees phones recording the scene, hopes somebody sends her that video. For a second, the girl wonders if nobody is suspicious about Kara’s and Clark’s stamina, but everybody looks too drunk and amused to care.

She notices girls and boys ogling her girlfriend and huffs. It’s annoying, but Lena knows they all are only human and it’s impossible not to stare; they are gods amongst humans.

By the time they get around two hundred pull ups, Lena notices that it starts taking its toll on them. Clark goes up slower with each pull and Kara starts groaning too. Lena imagines Kara groaning in another kind of situation and shudders. 

She has a couple of pull ups on Clark, and Lena smiles. “Let’s go, Kar. You’ve got this!” Lena roars, hands cupping her mouth. 

It works wonders.

Like if she had been given a electric shock, Kara starts going up and down like she did when they started. Lena’s eyes catch the exact moment Clark gives up and lets go of the bar. Kara does a few more pull ups to show off and then descends, too. When Lex grabs her arm and holds it above their heads, Kara smiles brightly and pumps her fist in the air. 

The party lights start flashing rainbows again and Lena hopes they both recover rather quick.

She realises Kara is running to her, slipping with the water and almost falling face first to the floor. However, she doesn’t, and then, the next second, she’s holding Lena high in the air. 

Lena ignores her sweaty state and drops her cup to round Kara’s neck with her arms.

“Baby, did you see that!? I won and it was amazing!” Kara gulps. 

Her lips look red and her eyes are so full of happiness, Lena can’t help herself when she leans forward and captures her girlfriend’s lips on a sweet kiss. Kara melts into it, sighing when she tastes the citrus on Lena’s lips before she nibbles on it.

Kara tries to chase after her, but Lena stops her with a hand on her chest and a soft warning. Kara obediently stops and looks at her with so much love, she almost cries.

“How could I miss that?” Lena smirks and Kara laughs. She licks her lips, patting herself on the shoulder when Kara’s eyes follow the movement. “You were fantastic, and you looked fantastic.” She’s flooded with warm when Kara starts running circles with her thumbs on her hips.

“I was getting tired at the end, tho,” she says and steals a peck from Lena, “you gave me the energy to win.” Kara adds with a cocky grin and Lena has to roll her eye because she’s so cute.

“Are you okay? I know the red sun lamps make you-“

“I’m perfect now that I’m with you.” Kara interrupts and Lena kisses her again.

"What did you win anyway?"

"A box of ice cream!"

Lena cups her girlfriend’s face and cherishes the way Kara inmediately leans into the touch. She can’t even imagine a life without this beautiful soul on her life now -was always reluctant to commit to someone, but Kara? She is eager to give her her love for the rest of their life. 

Lena’s truly wrapped around her finger.

“I love you.” Kara beats her to it.

“I love you too, babe,” Lena says, “with my whole heart.”

They dance for a while and enjoy the party with their friends, joking around and feeling warm with the feel of family around the manor. It isn’t until Kara starts nibbling at Lena’s earlobe and telling her how amazing she looks in her swimsuit that she offers to take things to her bedroom upstairs, just the two of them.

When Lena lays bare on her bed, Kara trips on her feet with the rush to join her girlfriend. Lena laughs and opens her arms, waiting for her.

It is perfect, it is Kara and she is Lena’s and Lena wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> I adore Jack with my whole heart! And I also love my baby, that's why I always try to give her a healthy family, healthy friendships and healthy relationships. That's what Lena Luthor deserves. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos and some comments, love y'all! xoxo


End file.
